Camping with Tony and Natalie
Plot The students of diamond city elementary are going to peridot campgrounds for the night after the campfire, The kids are preparing to have a snack, but they discover that Tony is having a shower In part 2, all the kids woke up and they’re Ready for breakfast, then after that, they continue the activities, then, whilst they’re at the gift shop, 9 volt took photos of kids playing pool and table tennis Natalie’s outfit an orange explorer hat which covers her brown hair which is tied in a long ponytail. She is also wearing a red one-sleeved shirt, a pair of long yellow pants, and a pair of brown boots. She also has a belt with a piece of rope attached. Transcript part 1 (At the diamond city tram, the kids are on) Zoe: this is exciting! We’re going for camping!! Libby: heck yes, we are! 9 volt: this will be fantastic dribble: guess what spitz, we’ve got food Ashley: yes, I am getting nervous about the trip Spitz: come on, this should be fun (Meanwhile) Emily: we’re waiting for the coach to get to peridot! (2 hours later) 18 volt: yes, we’re at peridot campgrounds! 9 volt: Natalie, tony, how did you came here? natalie: we’re here for camping tony: camping? That’s cool! Look at the waterfalls and the river (Everyone is shocked) (While abseiling) maria: we did the climbing when we were at the school trip 18 Volt: hey, do you mean a lake? patrick: what lake? 18 volt: you’ll See (takes off his clothes) but if I would, maybe people should not censor me as I (steps into the lake) get the water feel warm (At night, 9 volt is in a campfire with the students) 9 volt: ah, we’re warm, and we’d got the fire, and i’d Got the ukulele to sing about n-kins (Cut to the camp bedrooms, the gang are in their PJs, but 18 volt and Emily were furious at the dreamers) 18 volt: Elevator breaking? Pool wrecking?! What happened to 'You won't even know we're here'?! Emily: You're all grounded to the room for the rest of the weekend! My bro and I would like to try to enjoy some relaxation time!! Natalie: is he singing about me? 18 volt: yep Natalie: just listen (the next morning) (the kids went raft building) 9 volt: whoa, that’s a nice raft, keep going, keep going (then the raft is built) 9 volt: and done, guys, ever heard of twinkle twinkle little star, let’s sing the rock version of the song! Ready? 3! 2! 1! (Kidware make guitar noises and sings) Kidware: Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, twinkle little star How I wonder what you are 9 volt: oh yeah! Another one! Kidware: When the blazing sun is gone When he nothing shines upon Then you show your little light Twinkle, twinkle, all the night Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are! 9 volt: BAM!!! That’s cool! (At the room) Transcript part 2 (they’re Doing zip wire) Natalie: it’s takeoff time! Come on everyone, let’s fly! 9 volt: go on, show us what you got! Tony: So, hows the campfire last night? Emily: it was cool 9 volt: hey! Say cheese! emily: uh... cheeseCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes